


Once Upon A Dream

by Nekolvr11



Series: Footsteps In Time [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Butterfly Effect Chapter 9-Alternate Scene, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekolvr11/pseuds/Nekolvr11
Summary: Butterfly Effect Chapter 9-An alternate scene of what could have happened had Sirius not been so careful when snooping through the Twins trunks. This is an alternate scene and contains Hermione/Sirius for those hoping from some in the main story.





	Once Upon A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This will NOT be considered cannon to the main story as any relationship with Sirius that is not platonic would have sever and negative effect later on the main pairing of Butterfly Effect. That said I don't want to hear any rants or flames about how Snape and Hermione would never work out if she slept with Sirius(even dream sex)! It can be fit into the original chapter rather seamlessly for those who have no issue with previously mentioned relationship, then you can view it as part of the original chapter. Just note it will never be brought up again.

_Dream on dreamer_  
_And the sun will always shine down on you_  
_Keep on dreaming_  
_It's alright, feel alive_  
  
_Dream on dreamer_  
_And the world keeps spinning around and around you_  
_Go, don't stop dreaming_  
_It's alright, we're alive_

_ Dream on Dreamer, Cascada. _

* * *

** Once Upon A Dream **

"It's been a while since I've been here," Sirius remarked, pulling his hood off so only his head was visible, floating in midair as he looked around.

"Then you should know where the boys dormitory is," Hermione said, heading toward the stairs. "We got to be quick, who knows when someone might show up."

They headed up the stairs, and Sirius opened the door to the fifth-year dorm. Hermione took up watch just inside the door. Handing the cloak to her, Sirius went and began looking through the trunks. Carefully picking his way through Fred's trunk, filled with a number of prototype prank items and a glass ball that if disturbed would have stained the snoopers hands green, had the Marauder not noticed the security precaution. He was just heading to George's trunk when Hermione's locket grew warm against her skin, flipping it open she read the words, ' _Students in Coming'._

"Hurry up, we're going to have company any minute."

"Patience is a virtue, Ms. Granger." Sirius replied in a sing song voice, as he picked through the trunk. Down in the room below Hermione could hear two male voices entering the common room.

"Right now it isn't," Hermione hissed, closing the door. Sirius cursed at the sound of cracking glass before pulling the map out and dropping a sock back in with a wet clinking splat, something glass inside had broken staining the fabric in some unknown teal liquid. Kicking the trunk closed, he held the parchment up triumphantly.

"Got it!" he said, trading the folded parchment for the Invisibility Cloak. Putting the Cloak back on, he pulled the hood up. "Come on, get in quick," he said, opening the front of the garment so that she could step under it. Hermione slipped under just before the door opened, Kenneth Towler and Lee Jordan came in, laughing and talking. Using one hand to hold the fabric closed around them, Sirius other arm pulled her against him as he walked them backwards into a less traveled corner of the room. The boys stayed for a few minutes to grab something from Jordan's trunk before leaving. Letting her head fall back against Sirius's chest, Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

"That was to close," she said.

"I don't know, take off the glamour and I could stand to be a little closer," Sirius said with a roguish grin right beside her ear, unaware that his fingers had brushed against her wrist in their previous hurry to get out of the way, some of the unknown potion had rubbed off.

_"Oh," Hermione remarked deviously and craned her head back to look up at him, even as she wandlessly removed her glamour. Their positions shifting to accommodate the change. Sirius's once loose grip around her younger form was now tight, forcing her back tightly flush against his front. Her head once braced against his chest was now propped against his shoulder and angled up and to the side so that she spoke right in his ear._

_"How close exactly?" she challenged as his eyes went wide at their new position. He obviously had not been expecting her to respond like this to his flirting. He got over his shock quickly and kept his eyes locked on her's as his head lowered until his mouth was a breath away from her neck, left exposed in their current position. He paused watching her intently, gauging her reaction._

_"Depends on how close you will let me get before you hit me." he said only half joking before he began a slow trail of light kisses up the exposed flesh, never breaking eye contact as he watched her with dark eyes, irises blown wide._

_"And if I don't hit you?" she groaned out as a combination of teeth and tongue ran over her pulse point. His responce to her question was undeniable and purely physical as he ground his hips into her._

_She rocked back into him in response and Sirius stopped his ministrations as his eyes closed and a gasp of pleasure was torn from him. One hand at the back of Sirius's jean clad thigh, holding him against her as she rocked, her other grabbed his chin to pull him into a kiss._

_"We should move, someone could walk in." She gasped out as they broke apart but had yet to make any move to release her grip on him even as Sirius went in for another kiss like a starved man at a feast._

_"Don't you know, Love," he purred in her ear before moving to playfully nip at the juncture between neck and shoulder. "that's half the fun."_

_A swift shift in positions found Hermione with her back braced against the cold stone wall, beside a battered wardrobe in their corner of the room. Sirius had one hand on her hip, steadying her while the other was braced by her head, a side of the Cloak secured there by his hand in an almost practiced manner shielding them from the rest of the room. Somewhere in the shift, Hermione had found herself to occupied with Sirius's belt to notice what he was doing until she had settled against the wall, legs locked around his hips, her skirt hiked up to her thighs._

_Sirius on the other hand had used his time wisely, making quick work of her blouse buttons and bra before his hands were otherwise occupied. After they had been settled in the new position, the convict took his time alternating between lavishing her chest in a collection of bites, laps and kisses or trying to devour as much of her mouth as he could._

_Hermione felt like every nerve in her body was on fire with every movement, as she climbed closer and closer to that delicious peak. She wasn't sure when she had started speaking, only realizing at some point with every thrust that sent her closer to the edge. She couldn't register if she was speaking English anymore or if she had slipped into another tongue at some point._

_"Merlin!" and "Sirius!" being about the only things said that required no translation._

_"Anyone ever tell you, you're sexy when you babble?"_

_Her response was to clutch at the arm holding the cloak and spew out another jumble of words he could not understand. Suddenly they both were met with something uncomfortably hot burned into their skin where their chests met, even through Sirius's thin shirt._

_"Shit!" she cried in frustration, hand going between them tugging out the locket and giving it the briefest of glances. "Someone is coming, we-ah! Oui, Merlin, oui ahh juste là!" She gasped her body arching into him on it's own accord, "We should stop."_

_Neither made to pull away even as their movements became more desperate. Talking could be heard on the stairs when Hermione finally fell over the edge, the hand not holding onto Sirius's arm was clamped over her mouth. A moment later Sirius pulled her from the wall and she clung to him as he followed her over the edge. Pulling the Cloak tight around them both as he bit down on her shoulder to stifle the shout that lodged in his throat._

_The door to the room opened..._

Hermione blinked a few times and looked down at herself in confusion, feeling like she had just been pulled from a rather vivid dream, a glance told her she did in fact still have her glamour on. A glance at Sirius said he had experienced the same vivid dream as her if his confused look of disbelief was anything to go by.

"Did you just do something?" she accused clearing her throat and suppress a blush as she stepped out of his grip.

"I think it might have something to do with those two broken bottles in there." He said letting her go quickly and pointing at George's trunk, wiped his hands on his jeans after a glance revealed more of the teal colored substance clinging to one. "That was a rather eh  _intense_  version of a daydream potion I think." He remarked a little impressed, "I wonder where I can get some more?"

"For a man named Sirius, you don't seem to take much serious, do you?" She remarked still slightly flushed as she unfolded the Map, tapping it with her wand. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

"That's why I keep Remus around. He's serious enough for the both of us," he said shifting awkwardly under the Cloak, his floating head the only thing visible as he leaned over to get a better look at the Map.

"Looks like the common room is still clear." Hermione said folding the parchment back up and glanced over at Sirius, "We were lucky no one walked in while that potion-" the Dog raised an eyebrow at her smugly, "oh, shut up!"

"I didn't say a thing," he said innocently, his head bobbing in an unseen shrug.

"You didn't have too," she shot back, "it should be safe to leave now if we hurry. What kind of prank involves group daydreams?" She muttered only to be met with a chuckle from Sirius.

"Surely you can think of some reason a bunch of teens might want to get their hands on something that  _intense_. Eh  _Love._ "

"Shut. Up." She snapped stalking to the door and away from Sirius's barking laugh.

"Okay," pausing just outside of the room, "one more thing before you leave." She led him to the third-year dorm and gestured at the door before searching around in her skirt pockets. "Open this door for me." Sirius did so just as Hermione pulled out a roll of Spello-tape. Taping down the door latch she closed the door, then pushed on it. The door swung open unhindered at her touch.

"Clever girl," Sirius remarked as she shut the door again.

"Only as long as no one tries to go in before I get back," she said leading the way back downstairs.

"Hermione, about that potion." Sirius asked pausing in his climb down to the secret passage to take off the Invisibility Cloak. "What are the chance of seeing that side of you while awake?"

"Not a chance," she said flatly and Sirius nodded in understanding, lowering himself down into the tunnel. "At least not tonight anyway, I think I've had all the excitement I can stand for one day." At this Sirius seemed to perk up.

"Of course; secret rendezvous with werewolves, kidnapping Professors-"

"-it's not kidnapping if he agreed to come!"

"-smuggling in Britain's Most Wanted into one of the most well guarded buildings in the country. Then providing Britain's Most Wanted with the most phenomenal shag-

"It was dream sex, it doesn't count!"

"-he's had in over a decade. I'd agree, more than enough excitement for one day."

"Your a right bastard you know that?" She scowled, folding her arms over her chest. "Just keep a low profile around Hogsmead and I'll meet you at the Shack at midnight to take you home."

"Promises promises, Love~"

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle my first attempt at anything M-Rated.


End file.
